


Don't Lie to Me

by ALMartin1011



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Engame Thor, F/M, Fat Thor, Fat Thor Needs A Hug, Marvel Universe, Marvel fanfiction, Post Endgame Thor, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Sad Thor, Thor Fanfic, Thor Odinson - Freeform, fluffy thor, marvel fanfic, thicc thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALMartin1011/pseuds/ALMartin1011
Summary: Thor tries to wake up his sweetheart with breakfast in bed and things don’t go quite as planned.





	Don't Lie to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovies! I’m back again with another entry in the writing challenge for the amazing @bxcksdoll. This is the last one, I swear! LOL. My prompt for this one was #22: Don’t Lie to Me. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> XOXO - Ash

Thor watched you sleeping peacefully by his side as the early morning sun washed the room with golden light. He was so thankful to have you in his life, you had been the one driving force that kept him from sliding back to the drinking and self destruction that had consumed him during the years between The Decimation and The Blip. You had been by his side through the therapy sessions, the failed rounds of medications, and the backslides. 

Things had finally settled down about a month ago and Thor was starting to feel more like himself again. Your care-taking of him continued even as he improved, and Thor was always so eager for your affections that he didn’t want it to stop. It was the little things you did: reminding him on the day trash needed taken out, doing the shopping so you didn’t run out of his favorite things, setting out his clothes the night before so he’d feel obligated to get dressed the next morning even if he didn’t really want to. It was a series of seemingly insignificant things that all added up to making him feel loved and cherished everyday. Thor had been thinking a lot lately about ways he could reciprocate all the love you’d shown him. Now that things were more stable for him, he wanted to do little things for you as well but didn't know where to start. 

Thor’s stomach rumbled as he watched you sleep and he realized that was something he could do for you, breakfast in bed. There were countless days that he had woken up to the smell of coffee or baked goods floating out of the kitchen and it had always brought a smile to his face. Thor had never tried to cook anything from scratch before but he had watched you and it didn’t seem too difficult. Careful not to wake you, Thor lumbered out of bed with as much stealth as a man his size could manage. 

Coffee would be a good start, Thor thought to himself. The coffee maker was easy to use and he needed a little pick me up while he cooked. Thor pulled the bag of grinds from the cupboard and shook some into the paper liner until it looked about the same as when you did it. Thor was very pleased with himself as the machine started up and the first few drops fell into the pot. Emboldened by his first success, Thor decided he would make pancakes and eggs for you. 

Thor poked around the cabinets until he found where you kept the box mix. It looked simple enough and he poured some of the beige powder into a bowl he’d found during his search. The box said “just add water” so Thor let the faucet run into the bowl just a little until it pooled on top the mix. He’d watched you do this countless times and didn’t once think to read the directions. The mix clumped together so Thor gave it a heartier pour of water just to be safe. The batter whisked easily then and Thor started up the pan you always used, getting it good and hot. 

The first pancake burned within a minute after running all over the pan. Thor frantically waived a dish towel at the smoke, fearing you would wake to the smell of it. It was late November but Thor cracked a kitchen window just to be safe. He could deal with the cold in order to clear the air. Thor turned the burner down from high to medium realizing his mistake. The second pancake was still too runny and he ended up with a very thin, raw, pan-sized pancake. He left the third on longer trying to get it a little more done but then that one burnt and was misshapen as well. Frustrated, Thor poured more pancake mix into the batter hoping that would help. The end result was a little thicker than he wanted but was better. The next pancake looked okay but was still raw in the middle. Thor continued to experiment with cooking times and consistencies for almost twenty minutes with no success and by the time he ran out of mix he had yet to make something edible. 

Thor was upset but he worked through the feeling and was undeterred. Feelings of failure were at the heart of his mental health struggles, and now what was supposed to be an easy endeavour was starting to truly test his patience. He slowly repeated his affirmations while pulling out the carton of eggs. Eggs and coffee would be a fine breakfast, he thought to himself. He cracked the first egg on the side of the bowl like he’d watched you do a hundred times but in his large hand the egg shattered everywhere. The slimey egg whites dribbled down the side of the bowl onto the counter and the yolk burst, trailing behind the whites. Thor huffed a moment and then started cleaning up his mess. Two eggs later, Thor pretty well had the hang of it and cracked two eggs to whisk in the bowl. Pouring the eggs into the pan he thought he saw a flash of white but it never resurfaced so he assumed he was mistaken. After moving the eggs around for a few minutes they’d lost their loose, wet, appearance and Thor plated them with pride. He picked up a forkful and blew on it carefully before taking a bite. Thor knew something was wrong when the eggs crunched between his molars. With a trembling hand, Thor pulled a crushed piece of shell from his mouth. The white he thought he had seen was shell and there was no telling if there were more pieces or not. 

The pancake failure had been one thing to overcome, but the eggs failing too had him sitting down on the little kitchen chair, desperately trying to keep himself together. He was so lost in his despair he didn’t even hear you approach. 

You had woken up to the smell of coffee and something slightly burnt. You wrinkled your nose and followed the scent to the kitchen curious to see what your sweet man was up to. Thor was sitting with his head in his hands, his breaths coming in large, heaving gulps. It didn’t take much to figure out what had happened. The kitchen was a complete disaster around him. 

“Hey you.” You said softly, placing a hand on his broad shoulder. You hadn’t seen him this upset in almost six weeks and it broke your heart a little that he was struggling again.

Thor sniffed back the tears threatening to fall and looked up at you. “You’re not supposed to be up yet.” He all but sobbed out. Thor had tried so hard but it still wasn’t enough to make you something as simple as breakfast. Now you were standing in front of him looking like a goddess in your thin nightshirt, your hair mussed attractively from sleep, and he was just... a mess. 

“Sweetheart, what’s going on? Were you trying to surprise me?”

Thor nodded quickly, his voice wavering as he tried to explain himself. “I wanted to wake you with breakfast in bed. You always cook breakfast and... all the meals really. You take such good care of me all the time. I was feeling better and wanted to take care of you for once. But I couldn’t get anything right.” Thor’s tremendous shoulders shook as the tears finally came. 

You pulled Thor’s head against your chest and started stroking his hair gently. “It’s okay.” You murmured over and over while he sobbed. “You tried and that’s what counts. I love that you wanted to surprise me. You are the sweetest man for trying.” 

Thor grabbed you by your waist and pulled you into his lap so he could curl himself around your smaller body. You let him move you and he was clinging to you like a lifeline. Thor sometimes needed a minute of closeness to calm himself down and you waited patiently until his breathing started to normalize. You rubbed a palm along his back soothingly and quietly reminded him that he was safe and good and loved. 

“I’m truly sorry, Y/N. I will do better next time, I swear it.” He told you after his tears dried up. 

You pressed a kiss to his lips, cupping his cheek with your palm. “I know you will. I’ll have to start teaching you things as I make them. You’re a smart man, you’ll pick it up in no time. Now, do I smell coffee?” 

“Yes! I made that first.” Thor was so relieved he had something to give you after the mess he’d made.

“Wonderful. So you did make me something after all.”

You stood up so Thor could go pour you each a cup of the steaming brew, which he handed you with pride. You noticed it smelled a little off but took a sip anyway. It might as well have been jet fuel. Thor must have used four times the grounds needed making it bitter and too dark. You forced a smile at him over the cup. “Thanks, sweetheart. It’s great.”

Thor could see the crinkles on the corners of your eyes, the furrow of you brow. He also got a whiff of how terrible the coffee smelled. “Don’t lie to me.” He said with defeat. 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. Please don’t get upset. We could add some milk and maybe some sugar. Make a latte out of it?”

Thor shook his head, “No, I think I’m done trying for today.” 

“Oh, my love. I’m so sorry this didn't work out.” You wrapped your arms around him and pulled him in for a hug. He wasn’t crying but the sadness radiated off him in waves. “Can we start our day over?”

Thor looked down at you suspiciously. 

“We can go back to bed, snuggle for a little while, and then go get those strawberry waffles you love so much from the cafe over on Juniper Street.” You suggested. 

Thor’s eyes were shining a little again but he nodded, “That would be wonderful, my love. You always know what to do to make things better.” 

“Come on, sweetheart.” You tugged gently on his hand, “I’ll even let you be the little spoon.” 

You lead your perfect thunder god back down the hall to your bedroom, thankful his moment of upset hasn’t spoiled the whole day. You would deal with the kitchen mess later. All that mattered in that moment was your sweet, tender hearted man, who needed a little more love to get his day back on track. As wonderful as it would have been to have breakfast in bed you knew it would take practice, time, and patience just like everything else in Thor’s life. But as you wrapped yourself around his warm, plush body you realized you wouldn’t trade him for all the perfect pancakes in the world. Thor might have been a mess at times but he was real and kind and loving, and most importantly- he was all yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! 
> 
> Feel free to come find me over on Tumblr as Ethereal Waif Goddess.


End file.
